


Night-blooming

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: Jeno is Jaehyun's stepsister.





	Night-blooming

*  
他结束应酬酒局，带着三分醉意回到他的公寓，在昏暗的走廊灯光下费劲地把钥匙捅进锁孔拧开门的时候，才记起来他的单身公寓里最近不是只有他一个人。  
“哥？”  
他摸索着打开灯，看见他的继妹站在客厅，因为突然的光亮像只猫咪一样眯了眯眼，看清楚是他之后很快露出一个微笑，“你回来啦。”  
*  
李帝努是他爸爸再婚之后重组家庭里的小孩，和他没有血缘关系。郑在玹第一次见他是十岁那年的某个周末，他按照以往一样帮助他爸爸履行监护人义务，被从城市另一边接过来过周末。  
他爸爸站在当中向他介绍，“这是你的妹妹小诺。”郑在玹打量了一下他的新妹妹，李帝努躲在他妈妈的裙子后面，探出半个脑袋来看他。他们随后被安排进李帝努的房间培养感情，在郑在玹教他怎么画蜡笔画的时候李帝努问，“你讨厌我吗？”郑在玹如实回答，“不。”他的新妹妹因此雀跃起来，在郑在玹离开的时候还送了他一副自己画的画。  
妈妈来接他的时候那幅画和郑在玹一起坐在后座。妈妈问，“所以，周末过得怎样？“郑在玹扫了一眼旁边的蜡笔画，说，“至少我不用去上钢琴课。“  
他和他爸爸的新家庭维持着这样微妙的联系，每隔一星期共度周末，还有隔一年参加一次的各种节日，生日，家庭聚会。他的亲生父母像在举行一场军备竞赛，而他是其中最有象征性的奖品。  
他在念高中的时候李帝努刚刚进入初中，依然很腼腆，聚餐的时候坐在他旁边，递盐罐子的时候不敢碰到他的手，却会戳戳他的手臂说，“我给你多留了一块苹果派在烤箱里。”  
爸爸在餐桌上夸耀他的篮球比赛奖牌，他的辩论比赛奖牌和他打算报考的大学，郑在玹一直都是那种让父母骄傲的孩子。他只是听着，作出应有的反应，然后低头吃饭。  
“我记得你们学校和小诺学校上次一起去野营了来着，对吧？”爸爸说，“你们见面了吗？”  
郑在玹茫然地摇摇头，得体地说，“人太多了，学校的野营片区是分开的。”  
李帝努摆摆手有点不好意思，“在玹哥人气很高啦……我在学校经常听到他的名字，”他有点局促地耸耸肩，低头看自己的盘子，“我比较不引人注目嘛。”  
这样吗？郑在玹想。可他也从来没有被问到过，“那个李帝努是不是你妹妹”，所以他猜测李帝努可能连“郑在玹是我哥哥”这件事都没有告诉其他人。  
所以他也没有必要坦白——其实他看见了李帝努，在野营场地。在遥远的人群当中，李帝努抱着一大堆其他人交代他抱着的柴火，像只乖顺的企鹅。  
郑在玹在被所有人发现之前移开了目光。  
再之后是校际篮球赛，他们本来没有碰面的机会，但李帝努参加了他们学校的拉拉队。  
拉拉队表演结束之后女生们挤在场边拿矿泉水，李帝努好脾气地站在一边等她们拿完。是谁多拿了或者是数目本来就不对，李帝努走上去的时候只剩下一个空箱子。  
他好像也没有气愤或沮丧，只是用手背擦擦汗，回到场边的位子坐下。  
在察觉到之前，郑在玹已经盯着他看了太久。最终他从篮球队的箱子里抽出一瓶矿泉水，走到对方的场地，把水瓶丢给李帝努，还没等他反应就径直走回来。  
队友撞他肩膀：“转性了啊？现在喜欢这种类型？“  
他目不转睛地盯着李帝努，看见他有点慌乱地四处张望，找到郑在玹，然后笑了一下。他的眼睛笑起来很好看。李帝努打开水瓶，双手捧着珍惜地喝了起来。  
郑在玹说，“你别乱说话，那是我妹妹。”

在那之后李帝努似乎变得粘人起来。  
他们很早就交换了电话号码和社交账号，但李帝努突然开始真的用这些来联系他。  
郑在玹大多都会回复。因为……他想，我还得继续扮演好哥哥角色，对吧？  
他以为这是他爸爸什么新型的增进兄妹感情的措施，直到有一次家庭聚餐里爸爸提起，“小诺高中打算去你的那个学校念了，你知道吗？我都不知道他什么时候自己决定的。“  
“等等，什么？“郑在玹停住动作，“我以为是……”我以为是你故意让他告诉我的。  
很快他发现，爸爸对他和李帝努的私下交流完全不知情。  
啊，郑在玹想，有趣。

李帝努进入郑在玹曾经就读的高中的时候他已经毕业了，他跳了两级，当时正在念大三。  
他们偶尔通电话，当时郑在玹已经离家快三年，逃离了他爸妈旷日持久的军备竞赛，只有重大节日才会回来。  
李帝努会说，“你记得我们一起种的那株树吗？它现在已经长得比我还高了”或者是“你记得我们的狗狗jelly吗？她上个月生宝宝了”郑在玹附和着，在李帝努说他已经向好几所大学投了简历时称赞他，然后说，“我还有个小组会议要开，先走了”。  
“今年暑假你会回来吗？”李帝努在聊天软件里问他，“我们小时候经常去的那个游乐园翻新了，你想看看吗？”  
“可能不。“郑在玹回复，“学校有实习任务。玩得开心！“  
李帝努回复，“好的，希望有空我们能一起去！“

又过了一年，郑在玹毕业了，收到了一份不错的offer，某个晚上他爸爸突然打电话来给他，“小诺离家出走了！“  
“什么？“郑在玹问。  
他的手机突然跳出新消息，来自李帝努的短信。  
“和爸爸吵架了:(，我能去找你吗？”  
他还没来得及回复，下一条消息就跳出来，“买了到你那儿的最近一班机票，你能告诉我你的住址吗？“  
郑在玹叹了口气，一边在电话里安抚爸爸一边发短信，“把航班信息发我，我去接你。”  
于是这就演变成这样，他在凌晨三点，空无一人的机场大厅里等待他离家出走的，正在过自己的gap year的青春期妹妹。

他已经有八个月没有见过李帝努了，所以在李帝努拖着行李箱兴奋地朝他挥手的一瞬间，他条件反射地往身后看看，怀疑是不是他认错了人。  
“在玹哥！”李帝努兴高采烈地奔过来，眼睛笑起来的弧度和他记忆里一模一样，郑在玹才确信那是他。  
他长高了，像一株花或竹子，在某次不经意的雨后终于舒展开漂亮的花瓣和叶子，看起来挺拔又漂亮。他的头发染了很夸张的白金色，却显得他更加温顺。  
郑在玹接过他的行李箱，说，“走吧，我带你去我家。”  
*  
李帝努给他倒了一杯水，然后坐在他旁边托着腮看他。  
郑在玹嗓子很干，把水喝干净之后问他，“怎么这么晚还不睡？”  
李帝努说，“等你嘛。”他凑过来摸摸郑在玹的脸，说，“难受吗？我做了解酒汤放在冰箱里，要不要喝？我去热一下。“  
郑在玹在他起身时抓住他的手，“我自己来就行。”  
李帝努说，“没关系的，我来吧。”  
他轻车熟路地从冰箱里拿出解酒汤，打着炉子，把锅坐到火上，然后从橱柜里拿出碗和勺子。  
他穿着郑在玹的旧T恤和短裤，赤着脚，低头洗碗的时候露出一段很好看的脖颈。  
郑在玹有点恍惚，他还能记起那个害羞的躲在他妈妈身后的孩子，那个沉默的初中生，那个好脾气的拉拉队员，但是在什么时候……他的妹妹已经长成了现在的样子？已经成为了可以坦然地用“美丽“来形容的样子。  
李帝努洗好碗，确认了一下锅里的情况，扭头对郑在玹笑了一下，说，“马上就好，再等一下下就可以了。“  
郑在玹突然有点感激之前那个热衷于扮演好哥哥角色的自己，让现在的他足够幸运可以受益于这一切。  
*  
“说实话，”李帝努一边靠在郑在玹身上玩手机一边说，“哥到底有没有女朋友？“  
经过两个月的磨合，他们的关系已经足够亲密到可以做出这种动作，郑在玹一边查看着平板电脑上的工作进程一边说，“说实话，我真的没有。”  
“哼——”李帝努说，“不信。”  
他又补充，“哥那么帅，又那么聪明，还那么好，从小到大人气都很高。我才不信哥没有女朋友。“  
郑在玹说，“因为不是我的问题啊，是那些女生都没有小诺漂亮。“  
“啊！”李帝努一下直起身来，控诉他，“骗人！”  
郑在玹继续盯着平板电脑，“没有骗你。”  
李帝努嘟嘟囔囔地又躺回去，“我才不信。“  
郑在玹停住工作，抬起头来，“是我记错了还是你小时候有一次真的说你要嫁给我？”  
李帝努瞪大眼睛，“你记错了！“  
郑在玹说，“是吗？我还蛮确定的哎。当时我们在你家院子里荡秋千，然后你就唔唔唔……”  
李帝努捂着他的嘴巴大叫，“不许说了！”  
郑在玹笑眯眯地把他的手扒下来，“干嘛？我又没说我不愿意啊？”


End file.
